


Weightless

by drofeilrah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Kissing, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drofeilrah/pseuds/drofeilrah
Summary: Sometimes everything goes wrong and there's nothing you can do to change it. You don't have to be overwhelmed by yourself, though. Sometimes all you need is your best friend to help take the gravity out of the situation.A Hunk POV fic, where Hunk and Lance love each other and everything sucks, but it's not as bad when they're together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of blood and self-sacrifice, but AO3 doesn't list those as archive warnings, so I'm letting you all know here. I promise, this isn't a violent fic, but I know that those are both sensitive subjects. Other than that, if you choose to read on, prepare yourself for some hardcore hurt/comfort content >:-3c

Pulsing lights cast red over our bodies; emergency power activated about a day ago. It is an escape pod meant for one, but I pulled the second in here, refusing to watch him die when he didn’t have to. His quiet breathing is a steady sound, a relief now that he finally fell asleep after staring out the single window for hours, wondering if anyone was going to follow us.

Somehow, I figured out how to reset the navigation coordinates after heat interference set us on a course to deep space. I’m not sure how much time we have left in here, but I’m fairly confident that we won’t end up in a star or black hole now.

I refuse to look outside. If someone is coming after us now, it means the rest of the team failed and we are alone. If the castle is there instead, it means we still failed and our lions are gone. And if no one is there-

Lance shivers and my eyes drop to his leg. The pod doesn’t support the technology for artificial gravity so his limbs float out in front of him, his body strapped to the sole chair in here. Thankfully, this thing was equipped with a medkit and I thank my past self for attending Coran’s “Patch-A-Buddy-Up” seminar. Apparently, even Alteans use gauze.

The bleeding stopped and I’m fairly thankful for that. The unusually pale wash to his face still concerns me, though, and the vermillion tint the backup lights paint around us isn't exactly comforting. I’m determined to wake him up if he doesn’t come to in a relatively normal amount of time.

I don’t plan on sleeping anyways. Tried that already. Flashes of falling soldiers, ships disintegrating, and Lance’s hand pushing me away woke me up immediately. Granted, when I did wake up, Lance’s hand was on my face, eyes searching mine desperately for some answer to our situation.

I still don’t have one.

But we’re alive. Our oxygen levels are great, neither of us died, and food goo square rations are in good stock.

All we have to do is wait.

XXXXXXXXX

A minute before I planned on shaking him awake, Lance stirs and his eyes flutter open, puffy from sleep. His palms press hard against them and a low groan creeps out of his throat.

“How long?” he asks, voice unnaturally gravelly compared to his usual tone.

“About eight or so hours,” I reply.

His arms immediately drop to his lap and he winces, his injury recalled. He ignores it anyways, choosing to complain about me. “You were supposed to wake me up earlier. Here-” he moves to unbuckle himself. “You need sleep. Your turn. In you go.”

I stop him right away. “Lance, you lost… a lot of blood. And you can’t tell me your head doesn’t hurt. I’m fine, I promise. You need to stay there.”

He squints at me. “Your eyes are red.”

I smile and quickly reply, “Everything in here is red.”

He sighs and fastens himself back in. “How come you always have the best comebacks.”

I chuckle and turn myself around to recheck our coordinates for the thousandth time. “I only learn from the best.”

“I know you’re trying to make it sound like the best is me, but we both know you’re talking about Pidge,” he states.

“That obvious?”

It’s a quick reply. “Always.”

We’re both quiet after that. I tinker with some wires, trying to see if I could redirect power to the screens and figure out where we are. Lance chews on food goo.

After awhile, I hear him quietly leaving his seat and I watch as he floats across to the porthole. I’m honestly surprised he listened to me for as long as he did.

“Hey, Hunk?” he asks, sight focused on some point out in the darkness.

“Yeah?”

The fingers not clinging to the window brush against his leg, mindlessly picking at the dressings there. “Do you think everybody’s okay?”

I purse my lips. I’ve been asking myself the same question and I still can’t figure out what lie I want to believe. The one where everyone and everything is alright and we can go back to the way things were or the one where maybe not everything is alright, but everyone is okay. I know Lance, though, and I know he already knows my answer.

I look at my hands. My knuckles are bruised. I honestly can’t remember what I hit. “I don’t know, Lance. I don’t know.”

He doesn’t answer and I glance up. My heart beats hard against my chest as I watch his nostrils flare and the back of his hand comes up to press against his mouth. He’s doing everything he can to stop himself, but I’ve seen this before. Tears blink out into the air before I can reach him.

I pull him hard against me and we fly back into a wall. I grab onto whatever is next to me, still holding Lance with one arm. His hands curl in my shirt and choked noises shudder out of him, desperate to keep himself quiet. The window is right in my view. For the first time since we left, I look outside.

It’s empty. No one is there. Lance is sobbing and my shoulders hurt from hitting the wall so hard and we are alone.

I can’t look at it anymore. Turning my head, I press my face hard into his hair and I speak to him the same way I did when we were roommates at the Garrison and he missed home. The same way I did after our first battle and he tells me he doesn’t want to be the kind of person who can take a life without blinking. And the same way I’m doing it now because we’ve both become that person and the universe is so much larger than we ever thought and even though we’ve seen so much, we still don’t know anything.

I talk about the first time we met and how our moms became instant best friends and we knew right away that we would be, too. I tell him how proud I was when he made it into fighter class and how that isn’t even comparable to how proud I am of him now. He’s still crying but he laughs, mumbling against my chest that I was pretty fucking proud of that fighter class announcement. I keep talking, telling him how he always made things okay for me even when I felt completely and utterly not okay. That his selflessness and optimism are so incredible and when I grow up I want to be like him.

I earn another chuckle and his breathing begins to even out. His fingers start to untangle from my shirt, but he doesn’t remove his hands and they lie flat against my chest. He’s got a bad case of post-cry sniffles, but the tears are done. I tell him that I don’t know if anyone or anything is okay, but I do know that right now, we are, and that’s all we can focus on. I tell him that I would have stayed if he didn’t let me drag him into this pod and I’m quickly silenced by his lips pressing against mine.

It takes me by surprise, but I find myself pressing back, eyes closing, nose brushing his cheek. My arm that kept us from floating aimlessly around releases its grip, coming up to allow my hand to rest along his jaw. We tried this once. Moments before everything went to hell. And even though his lips are chapped and salty from his tears, it’s so much better than kissing him when we both think we’re going to die.

We part and he smiles at me. Not his normal full tooth grin, but it’s a smile nonetheless. “Thanks, Hunk.”

I lean down and kiss him again. It’s short and our foreheads press together afterward. “No problem. It’s what any best friend who’s in love with their best friend would do.” 

His toothy grin breaks through at that and he rests his head against my chest. My arms fall down and across his back, tightening as we rest in the air.

The emergency lights dim, signaling an artificial evening, and my eyes close. There are no flashes of battle and right now, we are not worn down by what may be and what has been. Right now, we are weightless.

**Author's Note:**

> i love making my favorite characters cry and then they kiss and everything is okay. i just really love when everything is okay, okay? thank you for giving this a read :-)


End file.
